The Trip
by country-chick-20
Summary: Matt and Kelly go on a weekend trip up to Kellys' dad's cabin. What can go wrong? maybe...Everything.


"So you and Casey are going down to the cabin to go fishing?" Shay asked from her spot near the fridge

"Yeah! Why is that a problem? asked Kelly turning to face his roommate

"No not a problem at all it's just you two always seem to run into trouble " Shay said

"Uh" scoffed Kelly "we do not"

The doorbell rang "yeah you keep telling yourself that Kelly" Shay said patting him on the shoulder before going to answer the door.

"Hey man you ready to spend some time down at the lake" Matt asked his friend

"Hey and hell yeah I'm ready three days with no work just us, beer and the great outdoors" Kelly smiled

"Don't forget trouble" Shay joked

Matt turned to Kelly confused.

"Don't you have plans or something with Dawson" Kelly asked trying to get rid of his roommate

Shay stuck her tongue out at Kelly before heading off to meet Dawson Kelly returning the gesture

"What was that about?" Asked Matt

"Shay thinks we attract trouble" Kelly tells him

"Ah. Wait what" asked Matt

"I said the same thing" said Kelly "anyways you ready"

"Yeah let's go" said Matt as he followed Kelly out the door. Getting into Kelly's car the two headed off towards the lake. The ride to the cabin was not long and soon Kelly had parked his car in front of his fathers cabin.

Matt stepped out of the car closing his eyes he admired the nature opening them when he felt the presence of someone next to him

"Peaceful isn't it?" Kelly said to Matt standing next to him

"Yeah" Matt nodded

"Let's take the bags inside and unwind then we can go fishing. Sound good to you?"

"Yeah sounds great" Matt agreed as he grabbed his bag and followes Kelly inside the cabin .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take long for Kelly and Matt to unpack and soon the two of them were sitting on a boat in the middle of the lake with a six pack of their favorite beer just talking and laughing while waiting for the catch of the day.

"Catch anything" Matt asked after a couple hours

"No. You?"

"Nope"

"It's getting dark we should head back" said Kelly noticing the sun setting he stands up

"Good idea" said Matt as he goes to stand up but with both of them standing up the boat starts to rock and soon both Matt and Kelly are in the water.

"Matt are you okay" Kelly asks as Matt emerges from under water

"Just wet" Matt answered back "You?"

"Yeah. Hey where's my boat?" Kelly asked looking around for his boat.

"Over there" said Matt pointing to where the boat the two of them had once occupied was now floating away

"Dammit" said Severide as he watched the boat float away "What the hell."

"Well you know what they say" Kelly turned to face him "if you love something set it free" Matt said trying to lighten the moment

"Shut up" Kelly said before dunking Matt under water and then swimming back towards shore. "I can't believe this"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soaking wet and cold Matt and Kelly start making their way back to the cabin as they are walking Matt suddenly stops causing Kelly who was just a few feet behind him to stop quickly in order to not bump into him

"Damn Matt do you think you can warn me before you decide to stop fast?" Kelly asked

"Shh" Said Matt

"What?" Asked Kelly

"Be quiet" Whispered Matt as he points up ahead towards the trees

Kelly's eyes follow where Matt is pointing and almost jumps as he sees a bear up ahead having a snack

"I think we should go back" suggested Matt " take a different route back to the cabin"

"Good idea" agreed Kelly his eyes never leaving the bear.

Quietly the two of them start backing up but as they are backing up there's a crunch as Matt's foot steps on a branch laying in the ground causing the bear to look up from his lunch towards the two lieutenants and growl

Kelly looks at Matt "Okay you distract him while I run" he says as the bear inches close to them

"What? Why me" question Matt

"Because I'm faster than you" Said Kelly as Matt rolled his eyes.

The bear lets out a growl as he swats his paw at the two of them

"Run" Kelly yells as he and Matt turn quickly and start running the bear not too far behind them

as the two of them are running away.

The two of them get further away from the angry bear when Kelly trips over a tree limb that was laying on the ground.

"Ah damn" yells Kelly as he holds his ankle

"Kelly" yells Matt as he turns and runs towards his friend "what happened?''

"Tripped over something I think I twisted my ankle. ah" Kelly cries as his ankle continues to burn in pain

Hearing the bear coming closer Matt frantically looks around for something to stabilize Kelly's foot spying some sticks he quickly grabs one of them and runs back over to Kelly taking his bandana off he lies the two sticks across both sides of kelly"s legs and ties the bandana around them holding them in place.

"Do you think you can walk ask Matt?"

"I think so" said Kelly as he tries to stand up "Ah" Matt reaches his hands out to help Kelly stand once Kelly is standing Matt puts his arm around him to help hold him up. The two of them walk as quickly as they can to get away "I need to stop" said Kelly. Matt nods his head as he helps Kelly sit down. "Where's Yogi the bear?' asked Kelly looking around for the bear

"I don't know must of got tired" said Matt looking around as well

"I think we should rest for a while my ankle is killing me" said Kelly

"Good idea we can rest for an hour then start heading back to the cabin" agreed Matt

Matt helps Kelly to support his ankle before he leans back happy to have a few moments of resting since his back was aching leaning back against the trees Matt closes his eyes to rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt wakes up to someone shaking him "Kelly stop" he says as he tries to go back to sleep but the person keeps shaking him

"Hey buddy wake up" said a man Matt recognized as not being Kelly's

"What the?'' yells Matt as he wakes up looking around for "Kelly?"

"Hey its okay I'm the forest ranger. I'm here to help"

"Wheres Kelly?" asked Matt

"Your friend is on the way to our cabin our doctor is going to go look at his ankle'' the ranger tells him

Matt nods relieved that Kelly is safe and on his way to get the medical attention he needs. He follows the ranger to his truck. Getting in the ranger starts the truck and drives towards his cabin

"You two had quite the adventure" said the ranger

"You have no idea" said Matt as the ranger pulls up to a wooden cabin. Matt gets out and heads inside

"Kelly" he calls out

"In here" Kelly calls back. Matt makes his way to the back of the cabin where Kelly is sitting on a chair his foot being wrapped. "Nice to see you sleeping beauty" Kelly smiles

Matt picks up a piece of gauze and throws it at Kelly who ducks out of the way laughing. Matt takes a seat in the chair across from Kelly. "Hows the ankle?'' he asks as the doctor leaves the room leaving the two lieutenants to talk

"Still sore the doc gave me pain killers to ease the pain a little and I can't walk on it for at least a week or two" Kelly sighed "So no work for me either"

"Sucks Man" Matt says

"Tell me about it" Kelly says as he throws his head back and groans.

The two stare at the small tv in the corner playing god knows what when Kelly turns to face Matt

"Hey Matt do me a favor would ya"

"Whats that?" asks Matt turning to face Kelly

"Lets not tell Shay" Kelly says

"Ha good luck with that" Matt says laughing

This time its Kelly who throws the gauge at Matt who's laughing hysterically before long Kelly is laughing too.

**A/N so this is my first shot at doing a Casey/Severide fic because I love the bromance and was mad we didn't get a lot of it this past season but I am very happy to hear we may get some this coming season. Now back to the story its not very good but its the best I got and I really dont know if there are bears in illinois but this story is AU so in here there are bears. hope you enjoy. **


End file.
